As Cold As the Sun
by AndSoIWrite
Summary: All Bella wanted was to be changed. But after an attack by Leah Clearwater, her dream is cruelly twisted. Instead of becoming the perfect mate for Edward, she starts to turn into a werewolf instead.
1. Chapter 1

A rich smell filled my senses and I swung my head in its direction. Only twenty miles north of here a grizzly bear waited. A slow smile of satisfaction spread across my hard features. So it had been worth it to come all this way, leaving my Bella in the hands of Alice. The suddenly very capable hands of Alice. I quickly covered the miles between me and my prey. Although not as potent as human blood, grizzlies were a fine alternative. I looked forward to the fight. No, not fight. Struggle maybe. On the bear's part of course. I started to let my vampiric senses fill my brain, my soulless body until I was no longer Edward Cullen. Now I was Edward the Hunter. I crouched, waiting for the perfect moment. Ready to spring, I tensed every muscle involuntarily. As I was about to leap, a sudden distraction threw my balance. I teetered on the balls of my feet for a half a second then quickly focused on the new threat. It took only another half a second before I figured out it was my phone, vibrating dully in my coat pocket. I resisted the overwhelming instinct to smash it between my hands and picked it carefully out of my pocket. Right now nobody should be calling me. I was hundreds of miles away from home, my first long trip away from my Bella. Thinking of her made me worried and I scrambled to connect the call. I barely noticed the grizzly bear take off; finally realizing it was not safe here. The caller ID blinked "Alice" and I pressed the phone against my ear.

"Alice, what's wrong?" The urgency in my voice was clear. There was a brief hesitation on the other end and I heard my sister take a breath before answering.

"It's Bella."

I dropped the phone and ran. Ran toward my Bella, my love, my life, my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: The chapters do get longer however I am not going by length but by appropriate spacing in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only the storyline.**

Three Days Previous

"Edward," I said, tracing his perfect features with my fingertip, along with my greedy eyes.

"Yes love?" His face was buried in my hair, his hands gently stroking me. I didn't answer back at first, too lost in the moment to speak. "Bella?" he questioned, twisting me gently around so I could look him in the face. That certainly did not help. I could barely focus even without meeting those golden eyes. I looked up and a small wave of shock registered through me as I stared into his eyes. Eyes that were pitch black.

"You should hunt," I scolded. I hated the way I made him thirsty. He went through so much for me. He smiled but made no promises. Typical Edward.

"I know I can't read your mind but somehow I don't believe that's what you were going to say," he said wryly. "You've been acting strange for days. You're driving me crazy, love."

"No," I frowned. "You're right." I turned serious once again. He noticed this change and those perfect eyebrows knit together in worry. The look did not suit his flawless face.

"What is it Bella? Don't scare me like this." I took a deep breath, willing the words to come out steady and unjumbled.

"I'm not so sure I want to turn vampire right now." I watched his expression change to one of surprise. He had not been expecting this. At all. That I could understand. I'd only recently come to the realization myself.

"I mean, I still want to turn, and soon," I said quickly. "But waiting a semester of college seems like a good idea to me." He regarded me carefully.

"Can I ask why you have changed your mind?" he said. "Not that I'm not thrilled," he promised quickly. "It just seems sudden." I could not tell him the real reason so I lied.

"Well, seeing everyone so excited after graduation to being going off into the college world had me thinking. I want to try this experience, while I'm still human." I didn't know if he would buy it, but it was all I had to offer**. **I could not tell him that I longed to stay human so I could see more of Jacob. I could not lose another person. Charlie and Renee would be so very difficult but Jacob would be near impossible. His friendship was irreplaceable and to lose that would be the same as cutting out part of my heart. Sure enough, Edward's eyes narrowed and I thanked God once again that he could not see my true thoughts.

"Ok," he said slowly, although obviously still confused. I met his lips with mine, relief coursing through my veins until he grabbed me and then I knew no more beyond Edward and me, the two of us together. Forever.

"Edward, she'll be fine. I promise." I heard Alice trying to persuade Edward to leave. I knew better than to attempt it. He was supposed to be already gone on a long hunting trip. But of course, the idiot had to try and stay to protect me.

"Alice," I heard him growl, dangerous undertones lacing his velvet tone.

"Edward," she said in complete exasperation. I could just imagine her throwing up her arms in his face. "If you can't trust me, who can you trust?" I crept to the doorway, trying to stay hidden, but of course it didn't work. Edward spotted me over Alice's shoulder. His face softened automatically and she whirled around, a disgruntled look still marring those gorgeous features. Edward left her and strode over to me.

"I'll be fine," I murmured, reaching up to kiss him. "Just go quickly and come back. So you can get back to protecting me." I laughed softly. I could tell he was torn. He was very thirsty, anyone could see that, but he did not want to leave me. "We have all of eternity," I reminded him.

"What will you two do?" he asked, gathering me up in his arms. I took this as a positive sign.

"Oh, you know. Wedding plans and stuff like that," I tried to muster up some enthusiasm but he could tell I was failing miserably.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go. But I'll be back in two days Bella. Don't get into any trouble." Alice sighed.

"She won't Edward. I'll be watching her every footstep." He kissed me once more and was gone. I stood there, head still reeling from the last kiss. Alice watched a minute more to make sure he was definitely on his way then turned to me.

"Where shall we start?" She clapped her hands together and danced excitedly around me. I groaned.

"Are we really going to plan the wedding?" She nodded and took my hand. Her cold skin felt good against mine. "Can we least do it at my house? I want – I want to spend time with Charlie. You know, before we leave." She nodded seriously.

"Of course," she said. "This house is too empty anyway." It was. The rest of the Cullen's had disappeared. Carlisle and Esme were visiting Tanya and her sisters for the day, Rosalie and Emmett had been gone for about a week, doing who knows what and Jasper, well I didn't exactly know where he was, but if Alice wasn't worried, than neither was I.

We did spend that day making the guest list and sending out invitations. Charlie was not especially excited about the wedding but having Alice around seem to cheer up the mood a little. It was late in the next day when Alice announced we needed a break. I sighed happily and leaned against the couch. Charlie had left to go fishing early in the day so it was only Alice and I in the house.

"I'm going outside to stretch my legs," I said. Truly, I did need the fresh air but part of me held hope that Jake would come and visit. I wandered out to the back of the house where the yard met the forest. I knew Alice was watching my every move. I casually scanned the trees for a sign of him. I was about to turn to go inside when I heard two things at once.

One was a rustling in the trees to my right and the other was the back door crashing open and Alice screaming my name. I turned to look at her, confused. Her face was a picture of horror as she sailed over to me, her eyes locked on something beyond me. I didn't even see the huge gray wolf crash into me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, shaggy fur swallowing me up. This was not Jake; I knew it. Jake was gentle. Alice must have reached us at that time but I did not see her. All I remember was the teeth of the wolf sinking into me. I screamed, unable to hold back. The wolf picked me up and shook me, his teeth ripping into my side, half of me barricaded in its mouth. I started losing consciousness and did not fight it. Anything would be better than this. Kill me quickly, I thought. My very last thought before everything went black was pure and painless.

_Edward_.


	3. Chapter 3

My Bella. My everything. And something was wrong. I ran faster than I had run in my whole existence. Ground that had taken me minutes to cover that morning seemed to take hours now. If I had a heart to beat inside of me, it would have surely exploded. If I was anything than what I was, I would be dead. But the driving force that controlled my entire existence kept me going, faster and faster.

Bella. Bella. Bella. I thought it in time with the same speed my feet hit the forest floor.

What had happened? My mind raced through hundreds of different scenarios. Another James had attacked? Had she slipped and hit her head? Had Alice lost control? My mind dragged up image after image, each more deadly than the last.

Finally, I arrived outside the big house. I ripped off the door completely off it's hinges in my hurry to get inside. Alice was curled up on the couch, Jasper hovering over her, comforting her. They both looked up when I came in.

"Where is she?" I snarled, too upset to even look in their minds. I was wavering on the edge of furious insanity.

"Edward," Alice started, her face a mask of pain and worry. Jasper stood up protectively over her, arms and legs bent slightly in a crouch.

"Carlisle is working on her," he said. So she wasn't dead. Yet.

"Where?" I managed to spit out.

"The reservation," he said. "La Push." My head reeled. It must have happened there. "The wolves will let you through," Jasper said calmly. Damn right they would. I would rip through every single one of them if I had to.

It took me only minutes to reach the house she was in. I could smell the blood from miles away. So much of it. The pack was gathered outside Billy Black's house. Sam came forward as I walked up.

"She's inside," he said. But I already knew that. I didn't stop to answer him. I could smell different people inside the small house. Carlisle and Esme were there. Bella was there. Billy Black. And Jacob.

I found Esme first, sitting in the living room with Billy Black, neither one looking at all comfortable. Esme rushed at me, sobbing. I opened my arms automatically and numbly embraced her. Billy Black met my eyes for a mere second and looked away. I unwrapped Esme's arm from around me and she pointed down the hall. When I got to the only room down that way, I opened the door. The first thing I saw was Bella, on a table, covered in her own blood. Her eyes were open and her mouth gasping like a fish out of water. Carlisle hovered over her, his hands working feverishly in two blurs. Jacob Black stood at her head, caressing it.

"He'll be here soon Bella," I heard him whisper.

"I'm here," I announced, as I strode to her Bella's side in a split second's time. Her eyes rolled up to find me. "I'm here love," I said, dropping to my knees beside her.

"Edward," she gasped.

"Yes love, I'm right here." But she didn't answer. Her eyes closed and her breathing quieted. I whipped my head around to Carlisle.

"Only a sedative," he said, his back turned to me. "She has very little time though. Edward, we need to talk." For some reason, Billy was in the room with us now. Jacob went to stand by his father. Carlisle looked at me with serious eyes. "Edward, Billy needs to be with Bella. Alone. Right now." No. I would not leave her. Carlisle must know that.

"Edward, if you don't leave right now, she will die." Billy's voice came through the far corner, cutting me like a thousand perfectly-sharpened knives. I stood up and forced my legs to walk out of the room. I felt Carlisle's hand on my back, steering me.

"There is a chance, Edward," he whispered in my ear. "That she will survive this."

"Tell. Me. Everything," I snarled at him. I didn't care what I sounded like. It was not Carlisle who spoke, but Jacob, who had followed us out of the room.

"She was attacked by a werewolf. Leah Clearwater." Carlisle looked up at Jacob.

"Tell him everything." Jacob nodded.

"We don't yet know what Leah was thinking because she was human when she walked to Bella's house. She phased shortly before the attack. I rushed over as soon as I saw what she planned to do. I-I helped Alice pull Leah off of Bella. We didn't even know if she was still alive at that point," he choked slightly on the last words. Carlisle took over. His words were sympathetic but brisk.

"They brought Bella back to our house, Edward, where I had just returned home. She was – is – in very bad shape." My brain caught the words, but they were jumbled together with the thoughts I was trying to read. "Edward, listen carefully. No one has ever known what a werewolf bite means to a human, if it isn't immediately fatal. So, I brought Bella here."

"Why?" I asked, already half-knowing the answer but not even daring to try and comprehend it.

"Her breathing quickened immediately and her temperature spiked to a number that should have killed any other human."

"She's turning werewolf," I said in horror. I had not imagined this in million years. I had seen Bella as a human and, yes, I admit it, a vampire and maybe even once, a mate for Jacob but never as a werewolf herself.

"Yes," said Carlisle gently. "So I brought her to Billy Black."

"Can he-," I choked on the rest of my words. Carlisle seemed to read my thoughts.

"Yes, he thinks he may be able to change her back. As long as the victim is not mortally wounded. But it is not a foolproof thing. She may still change. We have no way of telling at this point." This whole thing seemed like a bad dream. "I hope I have fixed her up enough to have the, er, process work," Carlisle continued. "That is what Billy is attempting now."

My knees buckled as numbness overtook my body and the weight of the accident settled in. The faltering heartbeat of the creature I loved more than life itself pounded relentlessly in my ears, a weak drumbeat to a faraway march. I covered my face in my hands, trying to block out the horrific images that raced through my mind.

We waited in silence**.** Carlisle started getting antsy and I knew he was wondering how long Bella could survive without more extensive medical treatment. Finally, Billy Black came out of the room.

"I've done what I can," he said, "I think she may be safe from _that_ danger." I heard the 'but' in his voice as he hesitated. "She seems to be getting worse to me though." Carlisle was out of his chair and down the hall before he finished his sentence. Jacob and I followed quickly behind him. Billy was right. You didn't have to be a doctor to see Bella was dying. Her skin had turned gray and her struggle to breathe had worsened. Blood soaked through the many bandages Carlisle had wrapped around her.

"Damn," Carlisle muttered. "Esme!" She appeared at the doorway. "Go back to the house and get all my stuff together. As fast as you can," he ordered. Esme disappeared. "Edward, we need a car for her. It's not safe for her to be carried by one of us right now. Too much blood loss." Instead of me, Jacob flew out of the room and I knew he was looking for a set of keys. "Help me lift her," Carlisle said to me. "Carefully." I scooped Bella up, her fragile body seeming twice as light and brittle as usual. I could see her injuries through the bandages. It looked as if the wolf had ripped out her entire side. Jacob was waiting outside and handed me the keys. He and Carlisle got into the back with Bella as I drove as fast as the car allowed me. As I carried her swiftly into the house, she woke.

"Edward," she said weakly. Her brown eyes, once so sparkling, were dull and barely opened.

"You're going to be fine, love," I said.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said as I gently lay her on Carlisle's table. He got to work right away. I coordinated with his thoughts, pulling instruments out of hiding. "What all is wrong?" I asked as we worked. It seemed as though her entire body had been torn to shreds.

"Punctured lung is a big immediate concern," Carlisle explained as he worked. "But the blood loss is going to start affecting her brain soon." I didn't let myself think of what that could mean. We worked quickly and quietly. A while in and Carlisle said, "Edward, I need you to leave."

"No," I growled.

"If you don't leave now, I will get Emmett and Jasper to come take you out. I need to work alone for a while." There was urgency in his voice yet he was keeping his thoughts carefully concealed from me, reciting random Latin medical terms. I backed out of the room, scared at what that might mean.

I stormed past the others waiting outside the room and stood outside. It felt like it was my own blood leaking out of me. I couldn't even keep Bella safe. What had Alice been thinking? But, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't blame Alice. I knew it must have been an accident. I wondered where this rational side of me was coming from.

I don't know how long I stood out there, but Esme interrupted me a while later. If possible, her face looked whiter than normal.

"Carlisle has done all that he can," she murmured. "Remember that." I listened for Bella's heartbeat and heard it. Although it was faint and faltering, I knew she was still alive.

I raced to her room once more. Now, she was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires and tubes that cascaded over the railing.

I turned away from the sight because I knew if I walked one step closer, I would not leave the room. I needed to talk to one person first.

I found Carlisle in his study, his face in his hands. Esme had her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"What happened?" I demanded. For the first time in my life, it wasn't anger but fear that kept me from peeking into the thoughts of another.

Carlisle looked up at me with defeat in his eyes.

"I tried everything I could," he whispered. Esme embraced him more tightly. "She's in a coma Edward. The blood got to her brain." My knees gave out from under me and I collapsed onto the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"What does this mean?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from him. To see if he spoke it with any kind of hope.

"She could wake up," he said. "It could be days, weeks, months." Years, I thought dully.

Then I saw what he was truly thinking.

"No," I said loudly. "I won't change her. She didn't want to be changed yet."

"Edward," fought Carlisle, "it could be her only hope at this point. If her condition were to deteriorate..." he trailed off. I saw what he meant though. He meant Bella turning back into….into one of them, but I shook my head and dragged myself out of the room. Back to my Bella, where I would sit by her side until she awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, blackness was all I knew. I was utterly surrounded by it. I knew my attempts to move would be futile but how I knew this I cannot tell you. I lay for a long time, paralyzed inside my own body.

Slowly the deafness in my ears retreated somewhat. I was still floating in the darkness, still paralyzed and blind but I seemed to catch some noise now and then. In the beginning, the noise was just that, noise, only a random buzzing that filled my head. No distinctive voice I could pick out, no coherent words. But still I listened. Even more slowly than it had begun, it began to sound familiar. The tone, the hum of the words against my eardrums. And full words began to emerge:

"Bella. Sorry. Love." It was usually the same person speaking; if it was a different one then I could not understand the words. Usually, I put all my effort into understanding.

"Bella, hold on." This I heard above all else. It was ridiculous. Hold on to what? I couldn't move my fingers, could not grab anything. Instead of trying to understand the meaning of the words, I settled on learning a new word. Edd-word. That's what it sounded like. I heard it only a few times but it was a powerful word, I could tell. It felt like days that I struggled to put it together properly. Then, I heard it one more time from the voice of another.

"Come hunt, Edd-word."

_Edward. _My Edward, my love, my entire reason for existence. I felt a strong surge go through my body and a roar filled my ears. For the first time in this darkness, I felt emotions. Happiness. Exhilaration. Relief.

But then it faltered. Where was Edward? Why was I not with him? I panicked. The next emotion – fear – was strong enough to break my paralysis. At least, partially. I felt my head turn from side to side, searching for my lost love. And a miracle happened. I heard his voice.

"Bella!" It had been Edward talking to me all this time, caressing me with his gentle words while I lay in this dark void of nothing. My head grew heavy and stopped moving but I was sure he could hear my heartbeat, for it felt as though it would beat right out of my chest.

I felt cold on my face, also new. Before now, I had felt no change in temperature. It ran down the side of my face and I tried to lean into the touch but my muscles still seemed mostly frozen, locked. New footsteps were entering the room.

"Bella?" A question now, by a different voice. More cold on my face then a blinding light and a sharp pain filled my body. I realized it was my eye, that I had just opened it, or rather, had it opened for me. Two voices now, going back and forth but speaking much too quickly for me to understand. So instead, I concentrated on opening my eye again, now that I remembered how it worked. After a while, I managed to get it open a slit before quickly closing it again. I relaxed, counting this as a victory. The voices seemed to be talking to me directly now.

"Bella love, open your eyes." It was Edward. I tried again. I had to, for him. I would do anything for him. I remembered I had another eye and forced them open together. Blinding white light filled my vision but I forced myself to keep them open. Slowly, the light receded and soon my vision was not painful but blurry.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I swiveled my head in the direction of the noise and gazed out at it. A huge form hovered over me to my right and I shrank back a bit.

"It's okay, Bella." This was from Edward, who must be on my other side. I heard the other voice say,

"Alice, go call Charlie. Tell him she's waking up." Alice. Charlie. I knew these names. My family members. That must mean it was Carlisle here with me. Opening my eyes a bit wider, I was relieved to find I was correct.

"Hello Bella." The kind doctor smiled at me. I just stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

"Bella." I turned my head towards Edward quickly. Well, as quickly as I could manage.

"Careful Edward," Carlisle cautioned. "She's probably very disoriented." He was right. I still did not understand what was going on.

"Bella love," Edward said, finally coming into focus. "You're safe, it's ok." I stared at him now, shocked as I always was by his beauty. His sparkling eyes, his smile, even his smell. I did feel completely safe if not a little confused. Carlisle came to stand behind Edward. I was grateful; turning my head took up too much energy.

"You can sleep again, Bella," Carlisle said. My eyes flitted to Edward once more, who nodded at me.

"Sleep my Bella." And so I did, slipping back into my black nothingness where nothing happened. However, the welcome blackness did not stay with me. I found myself in a field, not unlike the one Edward and I so frequently occupied.

"Edward," I called. There was no response. I frowned. Edward would not leave me alone like this. A movement caught my eye from across the field. At the edge of the forest, stood Jacob, in his human form. "Jake!" I called happily and started towards him. But instead of coming at me, he was suddenly replaced by a large wolf. I froze. The wolf leaped towards me and I screamed.

I awoke in a panic. Screaming was not possible because I had a large tube down my throat; instead, I was choking. Panicked, I flung my head from side to side, trying to dislodge the image of the wolf from my mind.

"Bella!" A cool touch on my cheek and I shied away from it, not sure what it meant. The coolness was gone in an instant.

"Bella. Sweetie, it's okay." My eyes opened to find Charlie standing by my bed, looking very worried. He turned to Carlisle. "What's wrong with her?" Carlisle watched me closely, arms folded neatly across his chest but shook his head.

"I don't know. She could just be disoriented."

Slowly, the terror ebbed away and I found Edward sitting by my bed. I looked over at him with pleading eyes. I wanted to know what was going on. His eyes – now a deep gold – were focused on me and he gently stroked my hair.

"You're okay Bella," he said softly. "Can you understand me?" I nodded my head, struggling through the haze that clouded my mind. He smiled. "Good. Now listen. You were hurt very badly but you're going to be okay." I tried to speak but that stupid tube was making it impossible. Edward saw my attempt and laid a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Shhh love. Don't try to talk. Everything will make sense soon." I sure hoped so. I was getting sick of being thrown back into the blackness; who knew what nightmare waited for me next?

When I awoke the next time, the tube was gone from my throat and Edward was still by my side. Carlisle was also there dressed in a white coat.

"Bella, you're awake," he said cheerfully. "You're in the hospital so we can run some tests. I will be back shortly to talk to you."

"Edward," I tried to speak his name but it came out as a rough whisper. "Missed you."

"I missed you too love," he said.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't seem to piece all my thoughts together.

"Do you remember anything?" Apart from the horrible dream, which still lingered, I remembered nothing. His eyes looked trouble.

"What?" I asked again, more urgently.

"We'll talk about it when Carlisle gets back. He just went to get some of your tests."

"How long?" I asked.

"He'll be here in about five minutes I would guess." I shook my head in frustration and tried again.

"How long – I asleep?" It bothered me that I could not seem to put a sentence together.

"Two weeks," he said, his eyes bearing a pain that made me feel guilty even though I didn't quite understand why.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Bella, don't apologize. What happened was not your fault, it was mine." I did not remember what happened, but I knew it could not have possibly been his fault. Edward was never at fault for my clumsy actions. He kissed my forehead and went to stand at the door. A minute later, I heard a familiar voice.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, she woke up about five minutes ago. Carlisle will be here soon to talk." I heard him hesitate. "But, she's having a hard time speaking." There was a silence then I heard footsteps outside my room and Jake's face appeared.

"Jake!" I said grinning.

"Hey Bella."

"How… you?"

"I'm fine. I should be the one asking you that question." I tried to shrug but gasped when pain ripped through my side. Both Jake and Edward were at my bedside in a flash, both hovering out hands to help.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I choked. "I'm fine." Edward brought a glass of water to my lips and I drank. The two of them continued to stare at me dubiously but before they could say anything else, Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle said before turning his attention to me. "Welcome back Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I answered distractedly. I was staring at Edward and Jake. They were standing about a foot from each other, waiting for the doctor's words. None of their previous animosity towards each other showed. Odd.

"How does your side feel?" Carlisle pressed.

"Tell the truth Bella," Edward insisted. Now that they mentioned it, my side was throbbing and sore. I frowned.

"Hurts," I said. "What?" I looked again at Edward, who in turn, turned to Carlisle.

"She wants to know what happened. She can't put all her words together yet." I looked at him with pride, not believing how well he knew me and yet believing it quite completely at the same time.

"Your speech should come back soon Bella," Carlisle assured me. Well, that was a relief. I felt like enough of an invalid as it was.

"You were attacked by a werewolf," Carlisle said gently. I turned my head disbelievingly towards Jake. He saw the question in my eyes.

"It was Leah," he said heavily. "Leah Clearwater."

"She made quite a mess of you," Carlisle commented with a sympathetic smile. "Punctured your lung, damaged some organs, a lot of blood loss…" he trailed off when he saw the look on my face. "Sorry," he said. "I know you probably don't want all the details." I shook my head. I had never dealt well with injuries, especially my own. Edward knelt next to my bed. He looked very worried. I watched as he took my hand in his own and pressed it to his lips.

"What's w-wrong?" I stumbled out.

"You were in a coma for two weeks Bella," Edward said gently. "So some things may not work as well as they did before the accident." I looked at him, a little bewildered. What in the world was he talking about? Carlisle spoke again.

"Can you feel your hands Bella?" I tried to curl my fingers and managed to make them twitch a little. "How about your legs?" When I tried to move my toes, nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing.

Horrified, I looked at Edward.

"Nothing," I told him. His lips tightened and he put his head down so that his forehead pressed against my thigh, still holding one of my hands in his. I so desperately wanted to hold him tight. Instead, I looked at Carlisle.

"We'll work on getting your movement back," Carlisle promised. "We'll start therapy right away."

"Edward. Jake. Help." I wanted the two of them by my side. Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Jacob and Edward can help you with some exercises." I smiled, exhausted. All this talking was wearing me out. All the same, I wanted to get started.

"Now?" I asked. Carlisle look amused at my impatience.

"No, not right now. I have to treat your injuries first and then I think your parents will probably want to stop by."

"Mom?" I guess I should not have been so surprised. Of course Renee would be here with her only child in a coma.

"She came in from Florida when we told her about the accident," Jacob said. "Although they are both under the impression you were in a car accident. You swerved to hit a deer." I nodded. A believable, safe story. Edward nodded at Carlisle and picked up my hand.

"Just checking your side love," Edward whispered in my ear. I took as deep a breath as I dared.

"How bad?" I asked. The look on his face told me.

"Bad," he said and the fact said it honestly scared me more than a little. Edward put his hands beneath me and shifted me onto my good side. I bit back a groan of pain. Edward whispered encouraging things in my ear while Carlisle worked but I barely heard them. I knew Carlisle was being as gentle as he possibly could but I had tears in my eyes by the end. It must have been bad if it was still this painful two weeks after I was attacked.

Attacked.

I shuddered at the word.

"Almost done," Carlisle said. Edward gently rolled me back onto my back when he was finished. I lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath.

"You should….be with….Sam," I told Jake. Jake shrugged it off

"I've taken a leave of absence. The pack understands," he said. "Besides, I ran with them two nights ago." Before I could argue with him, Renee bounded into my room, followed more slowly by Charlie.

"Bella sweetie," she said. I felt Edward let go of my hand and drift to the corner of the room with Jake.

"Hi, Mom," I said. "Hi, Dad."

"Bells," Charlie said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How's truck?" Charlie grimaced.

"About just as battered as you are. I think we'll have to find you a new car."

"Was good truck," I muttered. No doubt Edward would be thrilled at the chance to get me a new vehicle.

"How Phil?" I asked my mom.

"Oh, he's good. Worried about you of course. I think I might have to go back soon. His team is moving to a different city again. But you don't have to worry about that."

"It's ok. Go when you have to." I struggled. Even though it was making me tired, the more I spoke, the clearer my words came.

"I'm tired," I announced a few minutes later. I wanted to talk to Jake and Edward more about the attack. However, the two of them had other ideas. After Carlisle gently reminded my parents that I should get some rest, Jake and Edward were insistent that I go back to sleep.

"But," I struggled to get a word in.

"No Bella," Jake interjected. "Get some rest. We have plenty of time to talk later."

"He's right love," Edward said, kissing my hand. "Go to sleep." He began humming my lullaby, softly crooning in my ear. I couldn't help it; I sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am truly both shocked and thrilled by the response this story is garnering. Thank you all for reviewing, putting on story alert, favoriting, etc. **

Carlisle held true to his word; I started therapy the day after I left the hospital. It was intense work that often left me sweaty and frustrated. Carlisle urged me to be more patient, but I was determined to heal as fast as possible. Much to Edward's dismay, Jake was actually the perfect tool. Not that Edward disliked Jake for that – the two had been getting along fine – but I suspected he was jealous. Edward could help put me through the motions, but Jake helping actually contributed something that Edward could not. I had to learn to hold a fork and feed myself all over again. My fingers were stiff and clumsy, almost as if I'd had a stroke. Edward – or even Carlisle – would wrap their fingers around mine so my muscles got used to the feeling of holding the utensil. But when Jake wrapped his fingers around mine, the heat from his werewolf muscles actually loosened mine beneath his and made it easier for my muscles to move.

"Good job Bella!" Jake praised when I was finally able to hold a spoon without my hand shaking. I grimaced. Everything was so much more difficult now; I felt like an infant. Edward saw the look on my face and came to my side.

"You're doing great Bella," he said softly. His eyes were tense and serious. I knew he hated watching me go through this, almost more than I hated being dependent on everyone. The spoon wavered in my hand and fell. I growled in frustration.

"Sorry," I muttered. I dropped my shaking hand.

"Bella love, don't be sorry. It's going to take a while."

"Edward," I said softly. I twisted around and did my best to act seductive.

"Yes love?" I ran my hand down his face.

"Change me," I whispered. It had come to me as I lay in the hospital bed soon after I had woken up. It was the perfect solution, really. Change me and I'd be out of pain. Change me and I wouldn't have to go through all the grueling therapy. But Edward had refused for some reason I could not understand. I had asked a thousand times since then, even asked Carlisle, but the answer was always the same. And I could already see it was not going to be any different this time.

Edward shook his head.

"No Bella. Not right now. When you're better."

"Why?" I persisted. "What difference does it make?" I noticed Jake tense up in the corner but ignored him. He was just being his usually bigoted self. That hadn't changed through the accident. Edward only shook his head again, marble lips pursed.

"Edward," I tried again. "It hurts, Edward. Please make it stop hurting. Please change me." I took a deep breath. "You're hurting me more by keeping me human." I knew I was treading on thin ice but, recklessly, I kept going. "You know that, don't you? I'm in pain Edward. All the time." I could tell the last three words had affected him. He stood and looked down at me. I looked up at him, hoping I appeared as pathetic as I felt. In the silence, I felt a flicker of hope. Just when I thought he was about to give in and say yes, he fled the room.

He was gone before I could take my next breath. I stared at the empty space where he had just stood. Slowly, I turned to look at Jake.

"Where did he go?" I asked. Suddenly, I had a horrifying thought. Had my speech been too much for him? Had I made him feel too guilty? "Jake, can you find him? I don't want him to do anything, you know, unsafe." Jake gave a rough laugh, one hand wandering upwards to tug on his growing hair.

"He's a vampire Bella." I frowned.

"Please, Jake." He shook his head.

"He only went downstairs to talk to Carlisle. I can – I can hear them talking."

"What are they talking about? Are they arguing?" Jacob came to stand by me and rubbed one of my cold hands between his palms.

"Thanks Jake." I sighed, momentarily forgetting about our conversation.

"No problem. Here, give me your other hand." My hands looked absurdly small and fragile in his impossibly huge ones but when he began massaging my fingers, his touch was as gentle and light as a butterfly.

"Why won't he change me?" I muttered, mostly to myself. It was a mystery to me; Edward had always wanted to keep me from pain, out of harm's way. Now he was refusing me the one thing that could make all the pain go away. It just didn't add up.

"Maybe he has a good reason," Jake murmured.

"You know something," I said accusingly. "Tell me!" He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Edward and Carlisle walked in. I groaned as Jake dropped my hand and stepped away.

"What is it?" Edward asked, at my side quicker than lightning.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Edward's face creased in worry. "I just want to know why you won't change me."

"Ah," he said. "In time Bella. Perhaps overcoming these physical challenges as a human will make you a stronger vampire." I rolled my eyes. I knew bullshit when I heard it. Every Cullen had been changed when they were close to death and were still strong. Just look at Emmett as an example.

"How I wish I knew what you were thinking," he said wistfully. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad you don't."

"How's it going today Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Good," I said.

"She held a spoon," Jake offered.

"That's a great improvement Bella!" Carlisle – or anyone for that matter – could feel the waves of frustration rolling off me. "You're already pushing yourself, which is great, but you have to be careful not to overdo it."

"I just want to get better."

"Why the rush?" asked Edward. I looked at him pointedly. He grimaced. Carlisle didn't miss the interaction but chose to ignore it. Instead, he walked in and started my daily check up.

"Have you seen Charlie today?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. The great thing about having Carlisle as my doctor was that I was permitted to leave the hospital much sooner than someone else. The downside was Carlisle made it a requirement that I stay at the Cullen's' house so he could keep a close eye on me. That meant I had to make a trip to see Charlie almost every day, at his insistence. Charlie had once told me in passing that he just didn't like the "vibe" of the Cullen household. I knew it must be serious for Charlie to use a word like vibe.

"We could go visit him after you're done here," Edward suggested. I shrugged, then shuddered at the pain in my side.

"Okay." Edward suddenly looked sharply at Carlisle, who was now examining my side. "What?" I asked. Jake had walked over to and they were all peering beneath the bandage I still had to wear. "What?" I asked impatiently, a little embarrassed they were all gawking at me.

"It looks like you might have a little infection," Carlisle said smoothly. "Nothing to worry about at the moment but we don't want it to get out of hand." He stuck a thermometer in my mouth and as we waited for it to beep, I watched Edward's face. He clearly was not happy with the news, but there was something more. Apprehension maybe? Anxiety? Well, Edward was always worried about something; it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes, as I thought, your temperature rose a bit. We'll start you on antibiotics tonight when you take your medication," Carlisle explained. Jake and Edward shot each other a glance but I pretended I hadn't seen.

"Okay," I agreed. "Should we go see Charlie?" I wanted to leave this situation as soon as possible. All three of them were starting to freak me out.

"Bella, if you don't feel well enough, we can wait. I'll phone Charlie and tell him you're having a bad day. He could come over here instead," Edward said.

"No, let's go see him at the house. I told him yesterday I would come. He's probably expecting me."

"It's okay for her to go out Edward," Carlisle said. "It will be good for her." Jake bounded to the door and looked back expectantly, more wolf in his expression than I had seen of late.

"Aw c'mon Cullen," Jake said. "Let her out."

"Honestly, I'm fine Edward." I was ready to get out, to leave my prison. Then I eyed the wheelchair in the corner of the room. I still hadn't regained full use of my legs.

"Er, Edward?" I looked to the chair and back at him. He understood and gently swept me up into his arms. I nestled in and breathed in his scent. The intoxicating smell relaxed me.

"Tell Charlie I said hi," Carlisle said.

"I will," I promised. "Jake, you better grab that chair just in case. Do you mind?"

"Nope," he said, picking it up easily with one hand.

Both Charlie and Renee hadn't wanted me to stay with Edward at first. Charlie wanted to be able to watch over me. Carlisle had stepped in then and convinced them that I would be much more comfortable than in the hospital but I still needed daily treatment. Charlie agreed only after insisting that he be able to see me whenever he wanted. Which of course, Carlisle had no problem with.

As I was getting out of the car, I felt a strange, hot twinge in my side that momentarily took my breath away. When Edward asked me what was wrong, I just shook my head.

"Hi dad," I called cheerfully as we entered the house. I wanted to show him that I was getting much better. I didn't like it when people worried about me. We moved to the living room and Edward gently put me on the couch, wrapping a protective arm around me as he sat. Charlie joined us in the armchair across the room.

"Hi Bells," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" I lied. "How are you doing without me?"

"Oh, I'm getting along fine. Sue's been helping me out."

"Sue Clearwater?" I squeaked. Edward gripped my hand.

"Yeah. Ever since Leah left," – I flinched – "she's been a little lonely. She's here now, in fact. Hold on, I'll tell her you're here." Ashe left, I looked up at Jake who had been standing behind the couch.

"Leah's gone?" I asked. Jake looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, she took off right after – well, you know." I shuddered. The cause of my injuries was rarely discussed. I knew it was a sore spot for Edward and an even sorer spot for Jacob. Plus, I was not eager to delve into the possibilities of why Leah had attacked me in the first place. I had no desire to ever see her again. "No one has really seen her since. She's not running as a wolf or we would have heard her by now. Everyone was really angry about what happened and she didn't want to take it. So she left."

"Sue knows?" I asked. Jake nodded. "Does she hate me?"

"No." Edward answered me this time. "She feels bad for you, though she is curious to know what you did to her daughter to make her hate you."

"I didn't do anything," I protested. "I've never even spoken a full sentence to Leah."

"I know love," Edward said, pressing his lips to my forehead to calm me. "But she doesn't."

"Hello Bella." Sue Clearwater came in the room, throwing a dishtowel over her shoulder. My stomach lurched, knowing that used to be my job and she had taken over my spot. My hand tightened around Edward's.

"Hello," I said.

"Jake, how good to see you," she said warmly to him, ignoring Edward completely. Jake nodded to her, eyes slightly guarded.

"How have you been coping after the accident?" Sue asked me, seating next to Charlie on the loveseat.

"Fine."

"I suppose Jake is helping you."

"Yes, Jake has been a great help." As much as I wanted to be here, I wanted to leave more. This was too awkward.

"Jake's been helping with her therapy, right Bella?" Charlie added, taking a sip of beer.

"Yes, Jake's been wonderful. Edward too. Everyone really."

Sue stayed another ten minutes before leaving. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the front door close.

"How's therapy Bells?" Charlie asked. He looked sincerely interested and I felt bad for how little of the details he actually knew.

"It's good. I, uh, held a spoon today." I winced inwardly; talk about lame.

"That's great. Anything new I need to be told about?" No way was I telling him about the newest infection. He'd probably march on down to Carlisle and demand to know the details.

"Carlisle is a little concerned about a small infection," Edward said, betraying me, "But he thinks he can quickly get it under control." Charlie studied me.

"You do look a little flushed Bells," he said.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Just a little tired." I could feel Edward and Jake both watching me.

"Are you supposed to go fishing today?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. "I saw your pole in the hall."

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "I was going to, but then I remembered you said you were coming over."

"It's ok," I said. "You should go. I think I'll probably just sleep the rest of the day. We worked a lot this morning."

"Have you walked yet Bells?" I shook my head.

"No, we were concentrating on just getting my hands more stable. Carlisle says there is no reason to rush though."

"Okay, well, if you're really going to just rest…" he looked down the hall longingly where I knew the fishing pole rested just out of sight.

"Yes! Go, have fun. Fish," I urged.

"I can have Carlisle call you tonight if you'd like," Edward said.

"That would be great," Charlie said. "Jake, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Jake, who had been quiet so far, looked confused.

"Sure," he said, leading the way out front.

"We'll give them a minute," Edward said, smiling. He picked me up.

"What are they talking about?"

"You. Charlie doesn't trust you enough for you to report how you truthfully are feeling. Jacob will tell him more than you did." But I wasn't really listening to the answer. From my perch in Edward's arms, I could see the spot in the backyard where Leah had attacked me. I hadn't looked out there since the accident.

"It's all cleaned up," Edward said, startling me.

"Hmm?" I said, my eyes drawn to the spot like a magnet.

"You can't even tell something happened there." I looked down at my useless legs and felt tears prick the back of my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"Bella, honey, what is it?"

"Nothing," I said, but choked on the word. "It's just unfair," I murmured. "I'm just feeling very sorry for myself."

"Oh Bella," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He kissed my lips softly and as I returned the kiss, I felt the same twinge in my side and gasped, breaking away from him.

"Edward," I whispered. "I think I need to go home. My side feels…funny."

Without a moment's hesitation, he flew out of the house, stopping only briefly to say goodbye to Charlie. Jake took one look at my face and said his own hasty goodbye. The whole ride back to Edward's house consisted of me trying to convince them I was fine. Once we were there, Edward whisked me up to my room and left me with Jake to go find Carlisle.

"Jake, really, I'm fine."

"You don't look so good Bella," he said, leaning against the wall.

"I'm a little tired," I admitted. "I just keep getting this weird twinge in my side." His brow furrowed.

"Carlisle went down to the hospital," Edward announced, coming back into the room. He came to my side. "Will you be okay until I can go and bring him back?"

"Edward, don't bring him back. I'll be fine. It can wait." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Like I was ever going to tell these two anything again.

"I'll be right back," he promised, kissing my hand as he left. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Carlisle was leaning over me.

"Hello Bella." He smiled at me and I managed a small smile back. "What's wrong with your side? Edward said you were saying it felt funny."

"Well," I said, struggling to sit up. "It just twinged a couple times and got really hot for a second. But it's fine, really."

"Would you mind if I took a look?" I shook my head and looked away as he lifted up the bandage. Edward held my hand, making me feel even more like a child, even though I was grateful for his support. Carlisle's cold hands brought surprising relief to my side. I looked into Edward's eyes, which were the color of melted gold.

"How are you love?" he breathed into my ear.

"I'm tired," I answered honestly. "Will you sleep with me?"

"Of course," he said, lying down beside me. I hardly noticed Carlisle leave the room, Jake following after him. Both were talking in hushed tones.

"What are they talking about?" I asked, my words slurring with sleepiness.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He started humming my lullaby but hadn't even finished the first measure before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, Edward was no longer next to me and my side was burning. Not quite the intensity of when James had bitten me and his venom had coursed through my body, but it was getting close. It was like I'd gotten much too close to a roaring bonfire.

"Edward," I whimpered, trying to sit up. I was beyond caring how pathetic I looked or sounded.

"Right here love." He came out of nowhere and in the fog that surrounded me I grabbed a hold of his hand. I tugged and rested it against my side. The coolness of his hand relieved the burning and I sighed happily. I heard voices floating above me.

"It's the heat," I thought I heard Jake say. "It's pretty unbearable at first."

"Notify your father," Carlisle said. "Get him over here." Maybe I was dreaming.

"I'm not sure there's much he can do…." Jake trailed off.

"It's okay, I only wish to speak with him. Will he come here? I would hate to move her right now."

"For Charlie's daughter, yes." Jake must have left the room because I didn't hear his voice again. Such a weird dream this was.

"Bella," Carlisle was calling me. I struggled out of the fog to reach him. I could still feel Edward's hand on my side, keeping the fire at bay.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"Bella, does your side burn?" I frowned, trying to focus on the question.

"Not. Anymore."

"Edward, should I put her under or do you think she'll fall asleep on her own? I don't want her to use all her energy trying to stay awake." I tried to tell him I felt fine now but my tongue wouldn't move.

"Bella, are you tired?" Edward.

"Don't leave me," I begged, my tongue ungluing itself to plead. I didn't want the fire to come back. "Please," I added.

"Never Bella. I won't ever leave you." I sighed, content.

"Bella, are you tired?" I nodded. "Will you go to sleep if I sing to you?" I nodded again but didn't even hear the first note of my lullaby.

I woke again, though not quite so disoriented. For one, Edward was pressed lightly against my side making it easier to focus on something other than the burning. I noticed Jake standing with his father and Carlisle in a corner of the room. I caught snatches of the conversation.

"Not sure what to do…serious problem…" Edward cleared his throat, making the three of them turn around.

"Bella's awake now," he said calmly.

"Bella!" said Carlisle. "How is your side?"

"It's okay," I said truthfully. And it was. Because Edward was keeping it cool, I was numb to the raging fire that had earlier consumed me.

"Bella, we have to talk to you," Jake started.

"No!" growled Edward.

"What?" I asked, whipping my head back and forth between them.

"Edward," Carlisle said gently, "she needs to be told."

"Told what?" I knew they had been keeping something from me.

"Bella," Carlisle said to me, "I'm not sure what you remember, but after you were attacked, we brought you to La Push, to Billy. We weren't sure what a werewolf bite meant to a human because there has never been a documented case. So I thought it best to seek his advice. He performed what we hoped was a successful ritual of sorts to cleanse your body." Now I was confused. I hadn't remembered any of this. "We thought everything was fine…. until today."

_Until today._

That meant something was wrong.

"I don't understand," I said to Edward.

"Bella love," he answered me quietly. "We think that Leah may have been passed on some of the werewolf gene to you." It took me a moment to absorb his words. I stared at him stupidly. No coherent thought ran through my mind.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to work this out," he whispered to me. "Just hold on, Bella." After years of being only human; to go from wishing with all my heart to become a vampire and to actually turn into a _werewolf_. I could almost physically hear my heart shattering.

"Bella sweetie," Carlisle said. "Don't be too alarmed. I know it's a lot to take in but you have to realize that the change won't be complete."

"So I'll be stuck half-human, half-werewolf," I said dully. My side suddenly throbbed painfully and I lay against the pillows.

"It's very rare," Billy said, joining the conversation. "This would not happen to most humans. Most people would die. You could say I was quite alarmed when I found out you had survived but I passed it off to luck." He hesitated like he wanted to add something.

"Don't," Edward said under his breath. "She has enough to deal with."

"No," I said, waving a hand in his face to quiet him. "Just tell me everything. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"We're not sure if this is true but the stories say that the ones who survive, survive only because they are perfectly compatible to a member of the pack, though it does not necessarily have to be the one who bit them." My eyes flickered to Jake, who looked away.

And suddenly I understood. I was destined to lead the life of the mortal enemy of my true love. To love another in his place.

That's when I burst into tears.

It took Edward more than an hour to stop my crying. He waved Carlisle away when he approached with a sedative and let me sob into his arms. The pain in my side increased again but it was nothing compared to the stabbing pain in my heart. My poor, bruised heart, which was now broken into a thousand tiny pieces.

"All I want," I sobbed, "is to be with you."

"I know love, I know," Edward said soothingly. "We're going to fix this."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted. "But Carlisle and I _will_. I promise."

"I love you," I hiccupped.

"I love you too," he said, stroking my hair. I snuggled closer to him.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. "If I ask you a question will you answer honestly?"

"Of course," he said right away.

"Well, if I'm," I couldn't bring myself to say the word, "you know…like Jake…then don't I smell bad to you?" He pulled my face around to his and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb, soft as cashmere against my red cheeks.

"No Bella. Carlisle was right when he said the change wasn't complete. Your smell is still the same. You won't ever be able to phase. And you obviously don't have the fast healing rate," he said smiling, gently touching my side.

"Oh," I said. "So just a high temperature?" That didn't seem too bad.

"For now," he said. "It's a progressive change. Remember how Jacob was out of it for a few weeks? It won't be that long for you but it might take a while for all the effects to show." I thought on that for a while. All in all, it didn't seem _too_ horrible. But there was still one thing on the back of my mind.

"And Jake?" I whispered. Edward bowed his head for a moment.

"It would appear," his said somewhat heavily, "that Jacob would be that compatible match. _If _the stories are true." His words held doubt but I knew both of us believed the stories.

"Can you get him for me? I have to talk to him."

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why? Is he mad at me?"

"Bella," he sighed. "I'm only thinking of you. You've had a very stressful day." I waved that off.

"Edward, please. I have to make sure he's okay." He chuckled.

"Always thinking of someone else," he said. "Alright, I'll go get him. But only for a short while. And then you have to rest. Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave?" As he spoke, he slowly slid his hand away from my aching side. The fire flared, bringing tears to my eyes, but I turned away so he wouldn't see.

"I'll be fine." He left silently and I mulled over my thoughts.

I had always loved Jake. The problem was, I had always loved Edward more. And always would. The bite only proved what everyone else already knew: that Jake and I would work together. I was so lost in my thoughts; I didn't notice Jake standing at the door for a minute.

"Jake!" I said. "Come in." I patted the bed. He walked over to me slowly. I reached for his hand. "Are you okay Jake?" He remained silent. "Jake," I said, tugging his hand, "talk to me." When he still said nothing, I groaned. "Jake." I said in my firmest voice. "Lay down with me and we'll talk. Just you and me." He turned towards me and his brown eyes were dark. "Please?" Our eyes met and he exhaled slowly. Gently, he lay down beside me. I ran a single finger down his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"Oh Jake," I sighed. "I've made quite the mess, haven't I?"

"Bella," he said gruffly. "It's not your fault. It's Leah's."

"Is it worse for you now?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"It's only worse because now we are so much closer. I can _feel_ you so much better. I thought I knew you completely but now I feel so connected to you."

"But Edward said I wouldn't change all the way. That I wouldn't experience all the…symptoms."

"Maybe not," he said shrugging. "But there are traits inside that you might not be aware of. Do you…do you feel any closer to me?" I shrugged, unwilling to answer.

"No, Bella," he said, "Really listen to yourself. Close your eyes and _listen_." I did what he said and for a few seconds, I felt foolish, listening to my own heartbeat in the silence. Then I realized that I was breathing exactly in rhythm with him, our heartbeats matched beat for beat. And when I dove deeper into myself, I felt an overwhelming tugging towards him.

"Oh," I gasped, opening my eyes. Jake gave me a sad smile. "We match," I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead softly.

"I've always known that. I'm glad you know it too now." I checked quickly for my feelings for Edward, relieved when they came bubbling to the surface. I pushed the tugging sensation to the bottom of my stomach.

"Jake," I said painfully. "I still love him." He jumped up. Looming above me, he looked so massive and well….dangerous. I shrank back a bit against the pillows, hands flat against the blankets at my side.

"Bella, think about this. You're closer to me than you are to him. You're closer to being like me than you are to being yourself," he accused.

"That's not true," I fought back. "I won't ever phase, I won't heal fast."

"You're right," he said bitterly. "And now you can't ever be turned into a bloodsucker," he said, slipping back into his nasty slang for vampires. I stared at him while his words sunk in. He watched with satisfaction as I came to the realization. Of course, Edward wouldn't be able to turn a werewolf into a vampire, right? That's why he hadn't changed me after the accident, I realized.

"Bella," Jake said and I could tell he regretted his words.

"Go," I whispered, the pain in my side growing with my sudden sorrow. "Just go."

"Bella," he pleaded. And suddenly Edward was by my side, stroking my hair.

"She said 'go'," he growled at Jacob. I turned my head away from both of them and listened to Jake's footsteps as he fled the house.

And for the second time that day, I cried.

I hardly felt the sting of the needle as Carlisle gave me the sedative. I hardly noticed Edward stroking my hair and the fact he was begging me to talk to him. All I noticed was I was now missing Jake again, just as I had gotten him back. And when I finally drifted off to sleep, I dreamed of him.

Jake and I were standing together at one end of the field, and Edward at another. As Edward waved and smiled, I started towards him.

"No Bella," Jacob said, grabbing my arm. I looked back at him, confused.

"You're with me now." I gave Edward another look, then turned back to Jake. Then we were both wolves, my light brown coat complimenting his deep chocolate one. I could feel the dirt under my paws as we ran side by side. Until suddenly, I was running by myself. I stopped and whined. Frantically, I looked for Jake but couldn't find him.

And I was in the forest, completely alone.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke, the dream still lingered and I shivered against the memory.

"Cold?" a soft voice in my ear said. I turned to find Edward beside me. I shook my head, deciding to keep the dream to myself. It would only worry him.

"How are you feeling?" I did a quick assessment, surprised to find my side was hardly sore at all.

"Good," I said. "Can I get up?" He hesitated then lifted me out of bed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to try to walk," I said. After the dream, the thought of running was practically euphoric.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said, shaking his head.

"Edward, you're not going to let me fall. Just let me see if I can stand, okay?" Gently he sat me on the bed. Holding onto his hands, I pulled myself up, not sure how much I was actually doing. Legs trembling, I stood in his embrace. He bent down to kiss me, hands still wrapped firmly around my waist, my hands grabbing hold of his shirt.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured, kissing my ear as he spoke.

"Now let me walk," I insisted. I looked down at my bare feet, willing them to move. As I picked my foot up, I lost my balance and fell into Edward. I giggled and looked up at his disapproving face.

"That's enough," he said, scooping me up. I couldn't protest, seeing the loving expression on his face. "Let's go downstairs and see everyone, okay?" I nodded and rested my head against his chest, noticing how much colder he seemed now that my temperature had risen. My own private glacier.

"Is everyone downstairs?" I asked as we wound our way through the house.

"Yes." Edward said. "My family has been quite anxious to find out how you are doing."

"Even Rosalie?" I asked, grinning coyly. Edward grimaced.

"Rose would never wish you any harm," he said, avoiding my question. Then we turned the corner into the living room. Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch, watching TV. Esme and Rose were looking at a magazine on the table and Alice and Carlisle were on the other side of the room, deep in conversation. That is, until Edward and I came in.

"Bella!" Alice said, gliding over to me. She embraced me in a gentle hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Hi Alice," I said grinning. I had missed her too. I hadn't seen much of the Cullen family due to the fact that Jake had been nearly always by my side.

"You look better than the last time I saw you Bella," Esme said with a soft smile. I smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. Edward set me in a chair, covering me with a light blanket. I didn't need it; when I tried to gently push it aside, Edward frowned.

"I don't suppose you need that, do you?" asked Carlisle curiously. I shook my head, watching Edward. But he only took the blanket back and settled on the floor next to me. He leaned his head back against my legs, stretching his own out far in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked again.

"Good," I said.

"You've grown," he commented. I looked to Edward but he only smiled at me, a light sparkle in his eyes.

"I didn't want to alarm you," Edward said. "But you've grown about an inch since yesterday." My eyes widened. An inch? When would it stop? _Would_ it stop?

"You might grow a couple inches," Carlisle said, easing my fear. "But nothing too dramatic."

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Alice trilled, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You mean you don't remember?" she said, looking horrified. I started to panic. What was I forgetting? Obviously something important.

"Alice." Edward said, shaking his head.

"Edward, I can't believe you didn't remind her!"

"She had enough on her plate," he reminded her.

"Still, I can't believe she forgot her own birthday!"

Edward groaned as I gasped.

"Tomorrow?" I whispered. Tomorrow I would be nineteen, two whole years older than Edward. With no way to stop from aging even more. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes but brushed them away. I had already decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. It wouldn't make things any better.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"I know." There was no way to change it now. I glanced at Alice and grimaced. "I suppose you have some sort of party planned?" She grinned, the sun glinting off her white teeth as well as her skin.

"Oh please Bella? Please? It will just be a few people, close friends. I promise." I saw no reason to deny her. I nodded meekly. "Oh thank you so much! I have to go start telling people it's on!" She skipped out of the room with Jasper on her heels. Edward leaned his head against my knees until his face was facing mine, albeit upside down.

"You have just unleashed the devil," he announced. I smiled; I couldn't help it, upside down he looked ridiculous.

"It'll be fine," I assured myself as much as he.

"Where did this new attitude come from?" he asked, genuinely surprised. I shrugged.

"Just trying to take things in stride," I said.

"Are you sure you're up for a party Bella?" Carlisle asked. "I don't want you stressing yourself too much.

"I'm fine," I said firmly. I wanted to show everyone I could move on, that I truly was fine.

"I'm sure Alice is beyond thrilled," Esme said. "But I think I'll go after her to make sure she doesn't overdo it."

"Thanks," I said as she left. It took a minute after she left before another terrible thought sunk in.

"The wedding?" I whispered to Edward, who turned around to face me properly. "What about the wedding? It was supposed to be this week." I couldn't believe I had forgotten. It was so important to Edward and now I had ruined that too. "Oh no," I moaned.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward soothed. "We told the guests about your accident. They were all very gracious about the postponement." I was not so upset about rescheduling the wedding as I was at the thought of me marrying Edward. I was….not normal. It would be so unfair to him.

"Do you even still want me like this?" I said softly, looking down at him. I noticed the others start to leave the room. "I'm not…me." And that's what it truly felt like. I didn't feel like Bella. I didn't even feel like Edward's Bella. I felt like an alien, odd and foreign.

"Bella, I will _always_ want you," Edward said standing up and pulling me up with him. He carried me the short distance to the couch and lay down with me, careful of my side. "And I promise you, we will do _whatever it takes_ to make you better."

"What if I never get better?" I said, finally voicing my worst fear. "What if I'm stuck like this forever and never become one of you?

"Love," Edward crooned into my ear. "I don't care if you are human, vampire, or even werewolf. I still will always love you. I wish there was some way I could make you understand that."

"I don't deserve you," I said. We lay together, quite content, snuggling. One warm body and one cold one pressed together, the perfect balance.

"So who is Alice planning on inviting tomorrow?"

"Oh, you know, Charlie and I guess some of your friends from school."

"I'm surprised they would even come." I hadn't seen anyone since the accident and the few friends I had were getting ready to leave for college.

"Angela came by right after the accident to visit, but Carlisle wouldn't allow it at that point. I'm sure she would love to see you."

"Yeah, I miss her."

"And of course, I'm sure Mike Newton will come," Edward said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Should I be worried about the competition seeing him might inspire?" I snorted, not even bothering to answer such a silly question. "So he'll bring Jessica," Edward continued, smirking. "And Angela will bring Ben. That's all really."

"I wish Jake could come," I sighed.

"You'd want him to come?" Edward asked, playing with my hair.

"Of course," I said. "Even though I'm upset from the things he said, I feel so bad for him. It's so odd, what happened between us." I tried to explain the matching sensation I had experienced with Jake. "Edward, our heartbeats _match._" I struggled to find words. "It's like we were made exactly for each other. But it's not like that overpowers what I feel for you, because it doesn't! But to know that Jake probably feels the same way, maybe even stronger, kills me because it's all my fault. How can I be happy when I know he's hurting so badly?"

"Bella, it's possible he could find someone else. Has he ever talked to you about imprinting?" I nodded. "That is still a very real possibility for his future, so you should not be so upset, love."

"I can't just forget about him. Even if you forget the fact that I'm supposedly a perfect match, he was – is – my best friend."

"I know love," Edward said. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Truth be told, I was both nervous and excited for Alice's party. The usual dread I felt before social events wasn't there. Mostly, I just wanted to see my friends. It had been so long. And because the wedding hadn't happened, I had never said my goodbyes to them. Now I supposed I wouldn't have to – on the account of my no longer turning vampire. Unless I turned werewolf, I mused.

My future was so blurry; it exhausted me to think about it. So I didn't think about it. Well, I just pushed it to the back of my mind and starting focusing on the small things that needed to be done for the party the next day. Seeing as I couldn't walk and my hands still shook too much for doing things that required coordination, Edward and I just watched everything being done. Alice managed to turn the entire house into a floral arrangement in less than a few hours. Everywhere I turned, stunning bouquets of flowers met me in the face.

I was still sitting in the comfortable armchair that Edward had put me in. Edward himself had gone to help Jasper with one of Alice's chores. So there I was, alone, a rare occurrence in the Cullen household.The chair was situated only a couple feet from the stairs and after staring at them blankly for a minute, I got an idea. If I could stand on my own and manage to get to the stairs, I could hang onto the banister and practice walking. Slowly, I pushed myself up on the arms of the chair until I was half sitting-half standing. I grunted with the effort and my arms shook as they supported almost all my weight. Now I would have to reach out and grab the rail of the banister….without falling over. Clutching the chair arm tightly with one hand, I lunged and reached for the banister. I fell against it for a moment before pulling myself up and drawing my legs in closer. Trembling and sweating with the effort, I straightened up. Still holding on, I looked down as I willed my foot to move. And it did, just like that. I cried out in triumph and went to move my other foot. Mid-step though, I was knocked off my feet by an unseen force. I crumpled to the ground and lay there, breathless.

"Bella!" It was Emmett. He had been carrying too many flowers to have seen where he was going and had run into me. "Bella, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" The sight of Emmett's huge face sticking out of several flower arrangements was all I needed. Still sprawled on the floor, I burst out laughing. I grabbed my side, unable to stop the torrent of sudden delight flooding through me. "Bella?" Emmett said again, his face utterly bewildered. And then Edward was kneeling by my side, his marble hands delicately holding my face.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked worriedly. I nodded, still too overcome with mirth to speak. I hadn't laughed like this since before the accident. It felt so good to be able to able to let loose over something so trivial. All thoughts of vampires, werewolves and injuries faded for a split second as I gazed upon the perfect face of my fiancé. My laughter died as I drank in his amber flecked eyes and flawless skin. My lips curved into a smile and I leaned over to give him a quick kiss. A quick kiss that turned into a much longer kiss when he pulled me close. His warm breath countered the feeling of his icy skin and I grew limp in his grasp as we melded together.

"Uh." The sound of a throat clearing from above forced me to pull away, even with all my hormones screaming to do the opposite. "Really guys, the floor?" Emmett looked down, the look on his face halfway in between disgust and amusement. I giggled and blushed, moving away from Edward. Edward, however, stayed where he was, not one trace of shame on his face. He rolled his eyes at whatever Emmett was thinking.

"Well, thanks for knocking her over in the first place," he said. "You could try to be a little more careful."

"Sorry, Bella," he apologized with a grin, then moved away into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked again, leaning in for another small kiss. I managed to nod. His frozen marble lips traced up and down my neck, sending more blood rushing up to my face.

"We should probably get up," I said, not really wanting to move.

"Probably," Edward murmured, now adorning my collarbone with gentle kisses. I fought to clear my head.

"Seriously," I said. He finally pulled away, giving me that crooked grin of his. Scooping me up, he cradled me in his arms like a newborn.

"Where to, my queen?" he asked in a perfect British accent.

"Bed," I said, realizing as I said it, how exhausted I was. Not to mention my side had started throbbing again from the fall.

"So what were you trying to do when Emmett so rudely ran into you?" I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Walk." He groaned, covering his face with his hands. "But I did it Edward," I said. "I took a step!" He uncovered one eye to glare out at me.

"You shouldn't have tried by yourself," he scolded. "Next time, ask Carlisle or I to help you."

"I will," I promised, still riding high from my "journey" downstairs. I leaned against my pillows, worn out from the day's activities.

I drifted for a while, becoming too tired to stay awake.

"Edward," I murmured to him in a sleepy haze. "It's going to be okay." His figure bent and I felt him kiss my hand as my eyes closed.

"You're absolutely right love." I forced my eyelids opened again. "Bella, sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I smiled at the thought of seeing my friends, and went to sleep with their images in my mind.

I awoke to hushed arguing. Still too groggy to open my eyes, I waited and listened.

"Edward, she needs to get ready!"

"Alice," he growled. "Let her sleep. She had a rough night." I could almost see Alice's delicate pout through my closed eyes. But Edward was right. Last night had been riddled with horrific dreams. Dreams of Jake and Leah and the wolves.

"She's going to wake up," Alice said triumphantly.

"Only because you woke me up," I said, opening my eyes, slightly disgruntled.

"Sorry Bella," Alice said. Only she did not look sorry at all. In fact, I was pretty sure she had done it on purpose. "You have to get dressed though."

"What time is it?"

"Noon," Edward answered. "I let you sleep a little."

"What time does the party start?"

"Right at four," Alice said. "But we have so much to do before then, so you have to get up."

"Um, okay." Not that I could see why it was going to take me four hours to get ready.

"Shoo Edward," Alice said, flapping her hands at him like he was an annoying mosquito. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I better do what she says," he whispered. "I'll be back." He left the room, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Okay, here's the deal," Alice said. "I've made a list – a mental one of course – of all the things you have to do." My look on my face must have been one of worry because she continued, "It's not a lot, don't worry. You have to shower, with which I will help you, and then after that, Carlisle must change your bandage." I shuddered; it was never a pleasant experience. "I know," Alice continued. "It's very inconvenient but must be done." I smirked but she carried on without pause. "Then we need to get you dressed and do your makeup." I started to protest but Alice cut me off. "Yes, Bella, it really is necessary. This is the public's first look at you since the accident."

"Alice," I said. "Let's not get carried away." She smiled suddenly, her serious façade fading away.

"I know, but it's just so much fun." I sighed heavily, knowing I had no other choice.

With Alice's help, I showered and was put into a new pair of silk pajamas. They were white with pink trim and had my initials on the sleeve.

"Seriously Alice?" I asked, inspecting them.

"Think of them as one of your birthday presents," Alice said. "Just wait until you see what I got you as a real present." She winked mischievously and I blushed furiously. "Now, I have to go attend to a few things. I'll send Carlisle up." She floated out of the room without another word. I wondered how unbearable Alice was going to be during the wedding preparations and was glad to be getting some practice in before hand.

"Bella." A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. Carlisle stood at the door.

"Alice sent me up," he said amused. "We seem to be running on a tight schedule."

"Apparently," I said.

"Thank you for letting Alice do this," Carlisle said, gently removing my old bandage. "She has felt so helpless since your accident." Well, that explained her need to perfect this party down to the very last detail.

"It's okay," I promised. "I'm actually a little excited to see everyone."

"Good," he said.

"How does it look?" I asked, referring to my side.

"Much better," Carlisle answered.

"How come it's not healing faster? It's been over a month since it happened."

"It could be from different things but most likely, it is because your body has so many other changes going on that it is taking it's time healing this wound."

"Werewolf changes," I said and he nodded. He worked in silence for a little. Then I spoke again,

"Carlisle, how far will it spread?" He finished with my side and helped me sit up. His eyes were serious as he answered.

"I don't know Bella," he admitted. "We all thought you weren't going to make it and now that you're here, alive, it's thrown me for a loop. Never, in all my years, have I ever dreamed of coming upon a case like this."

"But it won't be complete?" I pressed.

"I don't believe so, no. The changes are too slow for that. Not all of the genes from Leah's saliva must have made it into your bloodstream."

"So…is it possible I could still be changed?" Carlisle regarded me carefully.

"It is possible," he said carefully, "but I would not recommend it at the moment. I would like to know more about how far your condition will progress before we make that decision. You know, I asked Edward to consider changing you the day of the accident." I looked at him, startled. "Yes," he said, seeing my expression. "I thought for sure it was the only way you would survive. But he refused. He said you didn't want to be changed yet."

"No," I said. "I didn't before the accident. But I do now," I said earnestly.

"Edward came to me, when you were begging him to change you. He asked me if I would allow it. Seeing you in pain put him in so much misery, he was willing to change you. But I couldn't say yes," Carlisle continued, "You have to understand Bella that I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I just can't guarantee your safety. And when I told Edward that, of course he could not fulfill your wish." My eyes met his and I could see the guilt.To see this great and magnificent creature looking so sorrowful and ashamed of himself because of me was a greater pain.

"Carlisle," I said, resting my hand on his. "It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you Bella. That means a great deal to me." He cocked his head. "I think I hear Alice coming."

"Thank you," I said as he went to leave.

"You're welcome. And Bella? Let me know if you need painkillers or anything during the party. No stressing yourself too much."

"I will," I promised as he left. Alice came bounded in only moments later, carrying a large garment bag.

"I have your dress," she announced.

"Alice," I moaned. "A dress?" The look she gave me quieted me. I prepared myself to loathe the dress no matter what it looked like, but when she drew it out of the bag and flourished it in front of me, I couldn't but gasp.

"I know," she said approvingly, watching my expression with undisguised glee.

"Alice, it's beautiful," I breathed. The dress was the exact shade of Edward's eyes, a beautiful, deep, breathtaking gold. Its skirt flowed out and the top was adorned with glittering beads of the same color. And when caught in the light, they dazzled like a vampire's skin in the sunlight.

"I know, it's perfect," Alice said smugly. "Let's get it on you." She gently slid the dress over my head. It settled smoothly over my bandages and I was happy to see it covered most of my scars nicely. I smoothed it out, the satin flowing like water under my fingers. "Now, we can't do makeup properly on your bed, so we'll have to make a trip to my bathroom." Before I could think, she had picked me up and we were on our way. I felt ridiculous and most likely looked even more so in the arms of petite Alice. She gracefully deposited me in a chair and got to work. About half way through, there was a knock on the door. Alice looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "I'll get it," she said, as if there was anyway I could move. When she opened the door, the person I least expected stepped in.

"Mom!" I said in delight. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to surprise you for your birthday," she answered, enveloping me in warm hug. "You feel warm," she said, suddenly looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, quickly pulling away. I had forgotten about my increased temperature. "You said 'we'. Is Phil here?" I asked, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Yes, we both came. Phil managed to get a couple days off of work so we flew out here."

"I can't wait to see him," I said. We chatted as Alice finished applying my makeup. Renee wanted to know all about my recovery despite the fact I sent her almost daily email updates.

"All done," Alice announced. "Look in the mirror," she insisted. I obliged and got a surprise. My face was simply done, but flawless. A perfect image of myself looked back out of the glass. The tiny scars on my neck from the accident were invisible and I almost looked actually pretty

"Thank you Alice. It's wonderful," I said, giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you like it, you look so beautiful," she sang in her high voice.

"I'll go find Edward and tell him to come up. Renee, have you had a chance to talk to Esme yet? She's dying to see you." Taking my beaming mother by the hand, Alice left me alone with my reflection. I smiled to myself, trying not to think how much I wished Jake was here. I shook my head, hoping to clear away the sadness.

A light knock came on the door and when I turned, Edward stood in the door frame. He looked stunning, as usual, in khaki pants and dark blue buttoned down shirt. He stood there for a minute, staring at the dress. I couldn't read his blank expression.

"Do you hate it?" I asked nervously. "Alice picked it out and I thought it was nice but –" He cut me off by raising a finger to his lips. My next words died on my tongue as he strode over to me. Catching me unaware, he delivered a powerful kiss onto my unsuspecting lips. It only took a moment for me to react, pressing myself into him urgently. My heart racing, I reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders. I pulled myself up into a standing a position against him. He broke off the kiss a moment later.

"You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth," he whispered to me.

"Funny," I said, breathless, "I could say the same thing about you." He scoffed quietly.

"I could spend all night in here with you," he said, giving me another kiss. "But unfortunately, Alice might kill me."

"Mmm, that would make me very sad," I murmured against his chest, feeling it rumble as he laughed.

Downstairs, people were crowded into the living room. Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike were in a tight circle, talking quietly. I watched Alice float over to them with Jasper in tow. Renee and Esme and Rosalie were chatting by the snacks and Carlisle, Phil, Emmett and Charlie were huddled around the TV, no doubt being entertained by the latest headliner game. With a lurch in my stomach, I noticed Sue was sitting next to Charlie, looking uncomfortable.

"Charlie invited her," Edward said quietly into my ear, following my gaze. I didn't get much time to think about it, however, because at that moment, Angela spotted me.

"Bella!" she said, hurrying over. Edward tenderly deposited me on the couch and she came to sit with me. Ben had followed her over and was standing beside us, already drawn to the sound of the TV announcer's voice. Angela noticed this and laughed. She gave him a light push. "Go watch TV Ben," she said, laughing softly.

"Are you sure?" he said, clearly making an effort to pretend he wanted to stay with us.

"Absolutely," she said. "We're probably just going to talk about girl stuff anyway." He fled after that, almost sprinting to the couch where he sank down in front of the TV, albeit a safe distance away from Emmett.

"Oh Bella, how are you?" Angela asked, giving me a careful hug. "I tried to come see you after the accident happened but Carlisle said I had to wait. And I've just been so busy with summer and getting ready for college, I haven't had a chance to stop by." I held up a hand, stopping her.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I haven't been in the best of sorts to visit anyway." I noticed Mike and Jessica creeping our way, still engaged in conversation with Alice.

"Has it been horrible?" Angela asked sympathetically. I regarded her question carefully before answering. The first answer that jumped to my mouth was a loud 'yes', but I held my tongue.

"It's been…difficult," I said. "I'm discovering things are a lot harder now than before the accident."

"I bet," she said. "Alice was saying how you can't walk yet." I nodded absently, my mind resting on another pressing issue. Some part of me was hoping, longing, to see Jake's face appear out of nowhere but I forced myself to remove that thought from my mind and focus on Angela.

"So do you think you'll wait on college then?" she was asking. The question startled me. I honestly did not have an answer for that, considering my entire future had been shattered. At least, that's what it felt like.

"Probably." I shrugged. "I can't see myself wanting to show up to college in a wheelchair." I forced out a dry laugh.

"Bella!" Jessica and Mike were now standing right over us.

"Hi Jessica," I said. "Hey Mike." Mike was eyeing my dress like a piece of candy.

"Uh, hey Bella," he said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," I said. Just then, Edward paused in his journey over to the TV to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. I shot him a well-deserved glare. I knew what he was doing. And indeed, when I looked back to Mike, he was staring at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was embarrassed.

"Maybe I'll just go…watch TV," he mumbled. "Feel better Bella." Jessica sat down on my other side and started talking.

"Bella, I can't believe what happened. Seriously. It was so scary. I cried when I found out. But, like, I have been so busy and I totally didn't have time to come see or else I seriously would have. But when I saw your picture in the newspaper, I almost fainted."

"My picture was in the paper?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't known about that.

"Oh yeah," Jessica said dramatically. "The article was basically front page news."

I instinctively glanced over at Edward, but he wasn't with the other guys. I searched the room for him but he was no where to be found.

"Bella, its present time!" Alice said, coming out of nowhere and blocking my view of the room.

"Ok," I said, "But can we wait until – ". She cut me off.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for Bella to open her presents!" Alice announced to the room. Like a pack of wolves, the people in the room crowded around me, filling the couch and floor.

"But Alice," I tried to protest; I wanted to wait until Edward was here but she handed me a gift.

"Open," she instructed. "Or I might have to do it for you." I sighed. Edward had to be around somewhere. I hoped he was watching this through someone's thoughts. I opened gift after gift, feigning happiness at the bundle of clothes and make-up I was given. I didn't even pull Alice's gift out of the box. The scraps of lace were covered with a tiny note, adorned with her perfect handwriting,

For the Honeymoon

I groaned and shoved it away from me.

"Thank you Alice," I said, resisting the urge to strangle her, knowing I'd probably break all my fingers in the process anyway. After all the gifts had been open and Alice agreed that I was adequately covered in wrapping paper, people started to move towards the kitchen for dinner. I looked around for Edward, but still didn't find him. I started to get worried. I couldn't remember the last time we had not been together for this long.

"Alice," I called to her.

"Do you need help Bella?" she said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Where's who?" said a silky smooth voice from behind me.

"Edward!" I cried. "Where were you?"

"Preparing your gift," he said, grinning. "Would you like to see it?" I hesitated. If he was this excited about giving me a gift, it must be something big and expensive.

"Edward, if it's a new car, I'd like you to know I'm still in mourning over my truck." He waved that off.

"It's not a new car," he promised. "But I _will _have to get you one of those," he said under his breath. He scooped me up and we made our way back upstairs. My curiosity got the better of me and I craned my neck to see farther.

"Relax," he said. "It's in here." He pushed open the door and standing behind it was Jacob. Beautiful, whole, smiling Jacob.

"Jake!" I cried. Edward set me on my feet at the same time Jake reached for me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, relishing in the slight warmth of his skin against mine. "I've been so worried about you," I whispered.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. "Even better now that we're this close." I pushed him away, still maintaining my firm grip on his t-shirt. "Kidding Bella, kidding," he said, grinning.

"Two minutes Bella," Edward said behind me. I looked back and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him. He smiled and left the room.

"I'm only worthy of two minutes?" Jake asked, sitting us both on the bed.

"It's my party," I reminded him. "I have to be a good host. And Alice would probably have a heart attack if she found me away from my duty," I added. He didn't say anything.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes." The strength and firmness of his answer surprised me. But the surprise was quickly replaced with happiness.

"Good," I said approvingly. "Can I ask why you're so happy?"

"Because I know for now I have you for a little while longer." My mood darkened as I took in his words.

"Jake."

"No Bella," he said. "All I needed was a hope, one little piece to hold onto."

"Jake, there is still a possibility they could change me."

"I know," he said. "But there's still a chance it won't work out." I rolled my eyes at his optimism.

"Whatever," I said. "Just stick around for a bit okay? I need you here." He grabbed me up in another hug and I did not miss the way our bodies responded to each other.

"Two minutes are up," he said, finally pulling away. "We better get you downstairs."

"How'd it go?" Edward asked a moment later when I was safely back in his arms. Jake had gone to find some food and I thought I could hear his excited hollering from the family room. Someone must have scored.

"Thank you so much," I whispered. "It was the best birthday present ever."

"I'm glad you liked it. Though to tell you the truth, it wasn't that hard to get him to come."

"I have the best fiancée in the world," I said, kissing him lightly.

"Mmm," he murmured, stroking my hair. "You do, don't you?" I laughed and we went to join the others and enjoy a calm, peaceful night, surrounded by friends and family.


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening. I struggled with walking but to my joy, progress had begun creeping into the frustrating process. Every day, I would go out back with Edward – and most of the time with Jake as well – where we were surrounded by the river and trees and birds, and I would concentrate all my energy into placing one foot in front of another. A week or so after the party, I managed to stand all on my own. Edward hovered over me, protectively, but did not support me at all.

"I'm doing it!" I said, still wobbly but grinning happily.

"That's so great Bella!" Jake said. He was standing about ten feet away, watching my improvement. "Try to walk to me." I bit my lip and looked at Edward.

"If you feel up to it, go ahead and try," he said. "Just go slowly. I'll be right behind you if you need help." As I moved slowly and awkwardly, my arms rose, helping me balance, as if I were walking a tightrope. I was halfway to Jake when I heard a rustling in the bushes near us. My head snapped up, breaking my concentration. I started to fall, but Edward had me in his arms within a second. I watched nervously over his shoulder as the leaves of the bush moved and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when a tiny rabbit peeked its nose out.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking worried. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," I muttered, feeling silly for being so dramatic. "It's just…that's the same sound Leah made right before she…you know." I swallowed, trying to convince myself that I was out of harms way. The panic and pain of the attack still lingered in my life.

"Oh Bella," Edward said, pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine." I insisted.

"Hey guys, I gotta run," Jake broke in suddenly. When I looked up at him, I thought I saw a trace of nervousness in his features but I must have imagined it because the next second he was giving me his familiar wolfy grin.

"Bye Jake!" I called as he sprinted for the woods. He turned at the edge of the trees then waved and disappeared

I sighed, my mind wandering back to the task at hand.

"What is it love?" Edward asked, cupping my chin in his hand. "Are you still nervous? Because you don't have to be. I'm right here to protect you."

"It's not that," I promised, though I have to admit, it was comforting to hear those words. "It's just that I want to be able to walk down the aisle without a limp or looking like a deranged puppet." Edward's lips twitched but his face remained serious.

"I don't care how you walk," he said. "I'd carry you to the alter if I had to. But don't worry Bella, you'll do it. You've made tremendous strides already. Even Carlisle thinks so."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "Because it seems to be taking forever." This time Edward chuckled.

"That, my love," he said, sweeping me off my feet. "Is because you are so humanly impatient."

"I don't think that's a human-exclusive trait," I teased him. "I know several impatient vampires." He smirked as we walked into the living room, where everyone was hanging out.

"Three days!" Alice sang as we entered.

"Until what?" I asked, curious to know what she'd seen.

"There's a storm coming then," Edward said.

"Oh," I replied, still not getting it.

"Baseball," Emmett supplied the one word answer, slapping his hands together eagerly. "It's been way too long!"

"Oh!" I said. "That's great."

"We won't go," Edward said to me.

"Are you kidding?" I answered. "Of course we're going!"

"Bella, you can hardly walk," he protested. "And I can't imagine you've forgotten last time." An involuntary shiver passed through me but I braced myself against the nerves.

"Edward," I said sternly. "I'll sit on the ground. And you've already promised that nothing bad will ever happen to me again."

"Sounds like you're going," Emmett said, laughing. "C'mon Edward, play!"

"Okay," he relented. "And you're sure you're okay with this?

"Absolutely." The more I thought about it, the more excited I was to be going out. I hadn't left the house much and it would be nice to get a change of scenery.

Three days later, just as Alice predicted, the storm hit. I sat in the kitchen, watching the rain streak the windows. The wind whistled through the many trees as their branches thrashed against the roof.

"You are _not_ going out in this," Edward said to me. I didn't disagree, being outside right now looked downright miserable.

"Don't worry Edward," Alice chimed in. "The storm will break this evening. We'll play before it starts up again."

As usual, Alice was right, the storm broke around five and we set out shortly after. The grass was slippery from the rain, making it twice as hard to walk on. I slipped my hand through Edward's as we made our way slowly over to where the rest of the family was setting up.

"Here Bella," Esme said, laying a couple blankets on the ground.

"Thanks," I said, touched as always by her kindness. I settled onto them and sat back to enjoy the game. The entire family was mesmerizing to watch. They moved so fast, their legs blurred and they appeared to be gliding over the ground, not running. I counted as Edward took his turn around the bases; it took him all of two seconds to steal a homerun. He slid into home, digging a deep groove into the ground and spraying me with a fine layer of dirt.

"Sorry," he said. He grinned as I brushed the dirt away.

They played for nearly an hour. I lay back on my blankets, watching the sky darken above me. The stars came out one by one, as if winking at me. I sat up suddenly when I heard Edward yell.

"Hold it!" He stood frozen in the outfield, focused on something I could not see. Then he relaxed and walked over to me.

"It's Jacob," he said. I followed his gaze into the trees behind us. After a moment, Jake appeared.

"Hey Bella!" he called cheerfully, coming over.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked. Edward was watching him closely and I could only guess he was reading his thoughts.

"I was out running and thought I'd stop by to say hello," he said, plopping down next to me.

"No, really. What's the matter?" I pressed.

"Nothing Bella," Edward said. "Jacob just wanted to say hi." I narrowed my eyes, not believing him for a minute. I turned back to Jake, trusting him to tell me more.

"He's right Bella," Jake said, stretching. "Jeez, can't a guy visit once in a while?" I looked at both of them, knowing there was something going on but they weren't going to tell me.

"Fine," I said, turning away from them. My actions were childish but I hated how they never told me anything.

"Let's go home," Edward said after a minute.

"Aha!" I said. "You are hiding something!"

"Bella, that's ridiculous. We've been out here for over an hour. Aren't you tired?" I was, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"No," I said stubbornly. Edward sighed.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jake said, jumping up. I watched him strode back into the forest, now very confused.

"Edward, please just tell me what's going on." He pressed his lips together, giving away nothing. I growled in frustration. A minute passed and Jake was back, wearing a look of annoyance. He shook his head at Edward. They stepped away from me but I caught snippets of their conversation.

"Won't leave," Jake was saying. "Says she'll follow you." Edward caught me watching them and shook his head.

"Okay," was all he said. He went to talk to the rest of his family while Jake came back over to me. He helped me get to my feet.

"Are we leaving?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"What's this all about?" I asked. Before he had a chance to answer, a voice spoke from behind me.

"Me."

I turned around slowly and there was Leah Clearwater, standing twenty feet away. My spine stiffened with fear involuntarily. Edward was at my side in a flash, one arm around me protectively. The rest of the Cullen's had formed a half circle around us, even Rosalie. Jake stepped a couple feet away but kept himself in between Leah and me.

"Go away Leah," Jake said in a hard voice. "No one wants you here."

"That's a surprise," she shot back sarcastically. "They don't want you here either."

"What do you want Leah?" I said suddenly, surprising myself and everyone around me with the firmness of my tone. I could tell Leah was surprised too. I shrugged off Edward's arm. He stepped slightly in front of me, parallel to Jake on my other side. I prayed my legs would hold me until this was over.

"What do you want?" I repeated. With her skinny frame and tattered clothing, Leah didn't look like a killer. She looked….lost.

"I-uh, just stopped by," she said lamely, looking as if she was majorly regretting the decision to come face a coven of vampires by herself. Not to mention, she was breaking the treaty. It was okay for Jake to be here; he had special permission from both Sam and Carlisle but this land was still off limits to any other wolves. It was the pure decency of the Cullens that kept them from attacking her.

"Then you can leave." Part of me was ashamed for being so rude, but this was the creature that had almost taken my life and who _had_ taken my determined future.

She hesitated and started to turn to leave.

"Wait!" I called. She looked back at me, her eyes guarded. "Why did you attack me?" I heard Edward groan softly beside me. Leah only rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't like you," she spat. That hurt more than I expected it to.

"Why?" I was almost pleading with her to tell me.

"Isn't it obvious?" Searching her face, I found no emotions to give her away.

"No," I said flatly.

"Because you had everything you wanted while some of us had to suffer and watch others get hurt because of you." My eyes widened when her eyes flitted momentarily to Jake. "But I still didn't manage to ruin you, did I?" Her words were harsh and stung me like a thousand bee stings. "Now you have two…creatures…that will do whatever you say."

"Watch yourself Leah," Jake said angrily.

"Leah, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to cause you pain. I'm sorry that you're having a hard time right now, but I am too. Do you get any sick satisfaction with me being crippled?" I took a few faltering steps forward, showing her I hadn't come away from the attack unscarred. Edward and Jake moved silently with me and I heard movement behind me, telling me that the others had moved also. Leah, however, seemed to take no notice. She laughed cruelly.

"Right. Like a few months of walking like a freak will be so difficult compared to the pain you've caused him." She jerked her head at Jake.

"You're right," I whispered.

"Yes. I am," she continued. "Every day living with him is a mess. None of us can escape the torture and grief he puts himself through. And it's all because of you."

I closed my eyes in pain. She was right. Every word she was speaking rang with the truth of the matter. How selfish I had been, had always been when it came to Edward and Jacob.

"Leave now Leah," Edward said, his tone dripping with danger. I opened my eyes. Leah hadn't moved. Carlisle spoke from behind me.

"Leah, we have been gracious up to this point about you coming here, but you need to leave now. You are hurting a member of my family and I will not tolerate it any longer." Shooting me one last nasty glare, she sprinted off into the woods. Once she was out of sight, I fell into Edward's arms, physically and mentally exhausted.

"I better go," Jake muttered. I was too hurt and confused to stop him.

"Come back," I said, reaching for him. "Please." He stared at me, his expression one of a broken man. "Please Jake." Finally, he nodded. "Thank you," I murmured. He took off in the same direction Leah had, no doubt going home to explain the situation to Sam. Watching him go, I felt tears spring to my eyes. I buried my face in Edward's chest, ashamed.

"Let's go home," Edward said.


	10. Chapter 10

The confrontation with Leah left me confused and depressed. I retreated to my room, where I lay for hours at a time, sometimes trying to sort through the mess and other times, happy to let my mind drift away. Edward stayed by my side, holding my hand as I gazed out the window. He kept up a constant flow of kind words and encouragement, trying to break through to me. But no amount of pleading could draw me out of my current state. Leah's words rang constantly in my mind. _Some of us had to suffer and watch others get hurt because of you_. _None of us can escape the torture and grief he puts himself through. _

True to his word, Jake came by a day later.

The hours moved slowly, each one dragging out longer than the last.

Edward stood suddenly, startling me.

"Jacob's here. Will you talk to him?" I flinched at the name, the pain and guilt driving into my heart like a dagger. Edward sighed. I heard footsteps enter the room and someone sat on my other side.

"Bella." His voice shocked me. It was calm, not angry as I had expected. I turned slowly to face Jake.

"Are you mad at me?" I said, my voice hoarse from disuse.

"Mad at you?" Jake said, looking genuinely surprised. "Not at all Bella."

"You should be," I told him, a tear escaping my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Bella, the only person I am angry with is Leah." I started crying and turned away, embarrassed by my weakness but not enough to control my emotions. I curled into a ball and cried into my pillow. Poor Jake. Life was so unfair to him. He couldn't catch a break anywhere.

I heard footsteps leave the room and when I looked around a few minutes later, I was alone. The shadows outside the door moved, but Edward and Jake were talking to low for me to hear. Probably about how horrible I was. This thought let loose a new flood of tears. I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke next, Jake was gone and Edward had resumed his post by my bed.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked, smiling down at me. As I gazed at him, another tidal wave of guilt crashed over me and I turned away. "Bella," he said, his voice pained. "Tell me what I can do," he pleaded.

"What _you _can do for _me_?" I was astonished.

"Yes, Bella. I can't stand it when you're so upset. Let me help." But there was no way for him to help. Unless he had a way of splitting me in half; I'm sure that would make everyone quite happy. I moaned softly in distress.

"Oh Bella." Edward said, kissing my hand. "I want you to know that I am not angry or upset with you in any way. I love you and think that you have done everything in your power to make everyone around you as happy as possible. You are an amazing person."

"Don't say that," I groaned. "I'm not. I'm a terrible person."

"Not to me you aren't."

"Yeah, well, considering we're planning to spend the rest of our lives together, I think you're a little biased," I commented.

"That may be. But I bet you Jacob's thoughts aren't far from mine." Neither one of us spoke again after that. I drifted in and out of a restless sleep. I was plagued by bizarre dreams of Edward and Jake and often woke up in a cold sweat with Edward stroking my hair.

I woke again with the sun streaming in through the window, a rare occurrence in Forks. Edward's chair was empty; I was alone in the room. There were voices muttering outside of my closed door. I strained my ears to hear what they said.

"I can't get her to snap out of it," Edward was saying. "It's driving me crazy. I can't do anything to help her. I think she is so consumed with guilt, she can't think about anything else."

"Guilt about what?" came Jake's voice.

"You. She thinks you've been torturing yourself over her this whole time. You've got to talk to her. Say anything to make her feel better. Tell her the truth."

"And you know what the truth is, don't you?" Now Jake sounded annoyed.

"I can't help it Jacob. Every time you look at her, I hear it."

"I'll try." The doubt in his voice was clear.

"That's all I can ask." The door opened and I watched Jake walk in and shut it softly behind him.

"Hey Bella," he said grinning.

"Hi Jake," I said thickly.

"Aw Bella, c'mon, don't cry again." I tried to swallow against the lump in my throat.

"How can you even look at me?" I murmured.

"Bella, I'm not angry with you. I haven't been for a long time." My brow furrowed and he chuckled. "I mean, sure I was a little upset when Edward came back, but I'm not anymore. I'm just happy that you're happy. I still want to be with you more than anything in the world, but you aren't _torturing _me."

"Really?" I whispered. "Please don't lie to me Jake."

"Bella, I'm being completely honest. After the attack, when I almost lost you for good, it changed things. I'm just happy you're still alive."

"Thanks Jake," I said, my eyes glistening, but this time with tears of relief.

"And to be honest, I think you're really freaking him out," he said, jerking his head towards the door where Edward stood outside. I laughed through my tears and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back tightly and I relished in his warmth, his heartbeat, his mere presence. One day, I would have to leave him, but hopefully that day was far off. The door opened quietly and we pulled away from each other.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively.

"I'm okay," I said.

"Thank goodness," he said, coming to the bed. As I dabbed my eyes with my sleeve, I heard him mutter a low 'thank you' to Jake. I looked back and forth between the two of them, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

My hands fluttered anxiously over my dress, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles. My nerves were pulled taut, the seriousness of what I was about to do finally sinking in.

"Calm down," Alice instructed.

"Calm down?" I repeated, my voice slightly hysterical. "I'm getting married in five minutes!"

"To who?" Alice asked, fixing my veil into my hair. I looked at her in confusion. Had she gone mad?

"Edward," I said slowly. Edward. Perfect, amazing, angelic Edward. I composed myself. After all, it was only Edward, my Edward, waiting outside. And after today, we would be forever bound together in the eyes of the rest of the world. I felt my breathing slow and my anxiety eased.

"That's better." Alice said.

The wedding had come together quickly and smoothly, thanks to Alice. Edward and I hadn't had to do a single thing except show up. I drew in a breath, nerves mixing with excitement at the thought of what lay ahead. It seemed ridiculous how I had once shied away from the thought of marriage. Now all I wanted was to bind myself to Edward in as many ways possible.

"Are you ready?" Alice said, handing me my bouquet. The comforting scent of lilacs reassured me. I nodded. Alice, Charlie and I were waited in the house; the rest of the wedding party was already outside.

"Okay, I'm going to walk down the aisle now. You count to five, then follow me." I nodded again. Charlie took my arm.

"Please don't let me fall," I whispered to him. Although my balance and walking had much improved, I was still shaky and could not travel long distances.

"I won't Bells," he said thickly. "Don't you worry, I got you." The music started and Alice moved off, but not before she could whisper 'five' to me. I grinned and counted silently in my head. When I got to five, Charlie and I moved out. I almost stopped dead in my tracks when we got to the aisle. The sunset framed the scene like a painting, reds and oranges glowing out of every particle of the sky. Standing at the altar was the most beautiful creature in existence. The beautiful creature smiled at me, that wonderful, crooked smile I had gazed upon so many times before and I knew everything was going to be okay.

The pressure of Charlie's arm kept me moving but all I wanted was to stop and stare for the rest of my life. We slowly made our way to the front where Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart stopped as I gazed into the face of my own personal angel. Then he took my hand and lowered me gently into the ornate, wooden bench we had decided to use instead of standing for the entire ceremony.

I'm not sure I heard anything the priest was saying until we got to the 'I do's'. I felt a slight pressure on my hand and I shook myself out my thoughts, the thought that Edward's face was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at. Almost. I found myself choking out 'I do' around tears I hadn't even realized were running down my face. Then it was over and Edward was kissing me. The kiss was fierce and compassionate, the kind only portrayed in love stories. We pulled away from each other at the exact same time, perfectly synchronized in every way, and he held my face in his hands.

"I love you Bella Cullen," Edward whispered, delivering one more sweet kiss before taking my hand and leading me back down the aisle.

**Author's Note: Okay, so this story has only one more chapter, however, there is a half-completed sequel also sitting somewhere on my hard drive. It's kind of just a straight on continuation of this story but it's better written and has a lot more action and an actual plot. Would anyone be interested in reading it? If so, let me know and I'll work on getting it up. If not, no big deal. Thanks again for reading this story and hope you like the ending **


	12. Chapter 12

Alice had outdone herself decorating the house. Every surface dripped with flowers and I knew I was not the only one in awe of what she had created. Much to my dismay, Edward and I were kept too busy during the reception to see much of each other. It wasn't until we were on the plane, destined for our honeymoon, that we got a chance to actually talk.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curling up against him, ready to go to sleep. The wedding had used up all my energy.

"It's a surprise," he said, pressing his lips into my hair as he pulled the thin blanket tighter around my shoulders.

"That's not fair," I murmured, my eyes closing. I thought I heard him laugh before I drifted off to sleep. He woke me several times to change flights; we spent much of the next day in a plane. It wasn't until we got into a boat that I asked again.

"Edward, where are we going?" The boat lurched on the rough waves and I hung on tightly to the edge.

"We'll be there soon love," he said, preoccupied with steering the boat. I was just about to ask again when he spoke.

"We're here." I looked around eagerly but only spotted crystal blue water.

"Where?" I asked, craning my neck. Then I saw it. A tiny island, perched in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by palm trees. Edward lifted me gently out of the boat and carried me to a beautiful cabin on the beach.

"Where are we?" I breathed, struck by the magnificent beauty of it all.

"Isle Esme," he responded. "Carlisle bought this island for Esme and she graciously offered it to us for the honeymoon."

"It's beautiful," I whispered. Edward set me gently on my feet and I wandered throughout the cabin. It was tastefully decorated and every room offered a stunning view of the ocean. I yawned despite the fact I had slept so much on the way here.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked. I nodded sheepishly. Oh how inconvenient it is to be human. Edward led me to a room that offered a 360 degree view of the island and pulled the curtains shut. I laid down on the soft bed and sighed in contentment. Edward came to lie next to me. I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

When I woke, Edward was still by my side, gazing fondly at me. I smiled and stretched.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning." I replied. I stared at him, lost in the way he reflected the sun streaming in through the cracks of the curtains.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Be with you," I said, snuggling up to his marble body. He laughed.

"That's a given Bella." I got up slowly, taking my time with breakfast and getting dressed. I still couldn't believe I was at this little piece of paradise.

We ended up going snorkeling for a good part of the day, Edward supporting my weak legs as we gazed upon the brilliant colors of the ocean. Later, we laid on the beach, wrapped up in each other. Edward's cool skin contrasted nicely to the heat, which was even more intense because of my new body temperature.

We spent the next few days lazing around, concerning ourselves with nothing but our happiness.

"This is heaven," I murmured to him one afternoon. We were lying in bed, watching an old black and white film. "How long are we staying?" I hated the thought of leaving this place and returning to the real world.

"However long you want love," Edward said.

"Forever." I said. He laughed just as his cell phone rang. I looked at it in surprise as he pulled it out of his pocket. No one had contacted us since the wedding.

"Who is it?" I asked, leaning over to peer at the caller ID.

"Alice." Edward snapped open the phone, pressing it to his ear. I couldn't make out what Alice was saying on the other end but I thought I saw a flicker of dread settle on Edward's perfect features. A minute later, he closed the phone sharply, almost breaking it in half.

"What is it?" I asked, tugging on his hand. He shook his head, lips pursed together in thin line.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, starting to really worry. "Is something wrong with Alice? Jasper?" Then I had a sudden, terrible thought.

"Oh my god, did something happen to Jake?" Edward shook his head slowly. I let out a sigh of relief. "Then what's the matter Edward?"

"Alice had a vision."

"Oh," I said, trying to keep my voice light. "Of what?" Edward took a deep breath before answering.

"It's the Volturi. They're coming for you." I stared at him, uncomprehending for a minute. Then the dread started to creep in like a crawling fog. It settled over me slowly, wrapping my mind securely in its hold

"For me?" I said slowly in understanding. Thoughts rushed in faster than I could focus in on them them. "And I can't be turned. Oh no. Edward." I whispered his name. He looked at me, his eyes suddenly fierce.

"Don't worry Bella. We will figure this out. You will be safe." I just looked at him, my perfect world shattered in the space of a second. And so it kept coming, the bad luck, the endless string of adversities that seemed to plague my life.

"We have to go," I said, my heart sinking. He nodded apologetically.

"I'm so sorry love," he said, giving me one last kiss before getting off the bed. I watched him leave the room, convinced my future had once again just been torn from my very grasp.

**Author's Note: Okay, that's the end of Part 1. There was enough interest to generate the sequel, which I will put up soon. Thank you all so much for reading and for all your feedback. Keep on reading!**


End file.
